


This Day Aria

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of the MLP song, M/M, MLP Changeling design mixed with human Deceit, Patton impersonation, Villain!Deceit, basically using the holes to simulate the scales?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: The royal wedding is approaching very soon, yet something seems to be up with the prince.





	This Day Aria

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me back when Can Lying Be Good came out, since the impersonation was kinda similar. Also, I did what I could to link the changeling design from MLP - all the holes and slightly bug like - to a humanised Deceit, because I wanted that bit more of a connection. I hope it came across???  
Also, Virgil is Twilight. Was originally Logan, but Virgil makes more sense in context of the rest of the episode.

“Thank you so much. Yes, of course. Goodbye!”

The door shut with a soft click and the friendly façade melted from the prince’s face, leaving an air of disgust as he looked down at himself. He crossed the room to look in the full length mirror, taking in his appearance.

“How utterly disgusting…” He ran a hand around his face, looking at it from all angles, “So… human.” He wrinkled his nose slightly before sighing and relaxing his posture, “I suppose it just cannot be helped if I want this to go smoothly. Thank goodness they’re all morons.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from the usually high-pitched, soft voice of the prince as it began morphing to an even more sinister tone as the entity’s body completely changed; false yellow flames fanning down along the body in order to remove the princely exterior.

“Ah… much better.” The voice was now more sinister, far eviller than before. The entity stared at his reflection with a much more pleased expression. He ran his hand down the same part of his face as he had done prior, allowing the now claw-like nails to catch on the crevices that were present. The amount of them in the small area almost gave the impression of scales when looked at in the right light and the entity just loved it when people got the shock of seeing what it truly was, not that they lasted too much longer after that.

Another chuckle rumbled through him at the thought. Then the sound of footsteps approaching down the corridor had the entity returning the human disguise back into place, the false flames shifting up his body instead this time. The knocking at the door and the voice that followed had him stilling entirely.

“I have been told to inform you that the wedding is to take place in two hours, Prince Patton. The tailors are ready to help you into your dress, if you are ready for them.”

“Tell them I am ready.”

_‘So demeaning to be reduced to the title of ‘prince’…’_ The entity thought to himself as the tailors entered the prince’s chambers, the inner voice sounding like his undisguised voice, _‘But it will not be long before I return to my ‘king’ status. Just a short while longer and the plan will be a complete success.’_

Not too long after, he was looking at himself in the mirror as the tailors were making their final adjustments. While the entity was still disgusted by the sight of the human he was pretending to be dressed in all white like some symbol of false purity, it did also give him a smug feeling. The plan was working just right, everything was falling into place and no one was even wary of him. Well, almost no one, but it wasn’t like he was going to be able to get out of there any time soon, if ever.

The tailors finally left after ensuring that he was happy with the garment. Once the hallway was silent once more, the entity grinned menacingly at his own reflection, “This is going to be perfect. Oh so wonderfully perfect. After dreaming and planning, ever since I was young, it is finally happening.”

“The best part is that no one is the wiser. They shall treat me like_ him_.” He curtsied sarcastically deep and with an exaggeratedly sweet expression before chuckling deeply with an evil grin, “They will all compliment me on my dress, on my flowers, on the décor. Yet not one of them knows I have tricked them all!” The entity spoke to the prince’s reflection, looking all too pleased with himself.

He regarded himself in the mirror for a moment before continuing his monologue, “The best part is that I don’t care for this dress. I don’t care for these flowers. I don’t care for any of this. Yet, this was all done to my request. All because they just wanted to keep me oh so happy.” He fluttered his eyelashes in false purity before morphing immediately back into the extremely pleased smirk, “All I care for is having this kingdom for my own.”

He spun around in the dress a couple of times, watching it flare out dramatically despite the extremely long train that coiled around his feet. Laughter bubbled up from inside of him, though it came out as more of an evil cackle than anything joyous.

“All this frivolity, all this show. Just for a supposed loving union between two people? It is absolute madness, the lengths these humans will go. Although…” The entity absent-mindedly licked his lips, “I cannot deny that the groom does love the prince with all of his heart. And this love is why I shall lie through each and every vow they ask me to repeat and agree to, especially as I care for the groom least of all. Yet I still need him to be mine and mine alone.”

Another burst of maniacal cackling poured from his mouth. He’d purposefully requested that the palace guards be stationed at the end of the corridor rather than outside his room specifically for the purpose of keeping them in the dark. The entity knew that he’d not be able to contain himself, that he would need to talk to himself about it all, that he would not be able to hold back his laughter for long. Thankfully, he was able to quell it quickly once the sound of a door opening reached his ears.

It was time.

The entity was escorted through the palace, towards the wedding venue. He attempted to keep his expression as neutral as possible, but a small hint of pure confidence and victory did slip through into his eyes. It was especially hard to keep it together once he was with the wedding party, and when entering and walking up the aisle, and during the ceremony.

Everything was going perfectly. It was finally going to happen. He was going to win. The groom was going to be his.

“Prince Patton and Roman Shields, it is my pleasure to pronounce you-”

The large doors to the room slammed open and a long shadow was cast by the figure in the doorway, “STOP!”

The entity was surprised to see the groom’s brother standing in the doorway, finger accusingly pointed in his direction, his usual makeup smudged far more than usual and his long hair a mess of knots. In a moment of frustration, the gentle prince act was dropped as the entity complained about the brother’s possessive nature. He did manage to twist it into a crying act once a couple of the guests clearly seemed to overhear him.

“Why does he have to ruin my special day?” The entity falsely cried, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Because it’s not your special day. It’s mine!”

Gasps rippled around the room as a dishevelled Prince Patton now stood in the doorway, a fire behind his eyes that no one had ever seen before.

The entity was already prepared to reveal himself, but he had to at least attempt to continue his lie, though all the guest were quickly losing faith and beginning to believe the true prince had been replaced.

“How can there be two of the prince?!” One guest cried out in confusion.

Before the entity could even try to speak, the true prince cut him off, “He is a changeling! He takes the form of someone you love and then feeds off of all the love you have for that person, gaining more power from it!”

The room was turning hostile towards him. The entity knew his time with the disguise was up.

In a bright, exaggerated burst of yellow flames, he transformed fully back to his normal self, discarding the dress for his usual dark attire. Through the back of his caped shirt, two odd pairs of wings sprouted. Somehow they were able to hold his weight, despite the holes that were pierced right through the long, thin-looking appendages. More of the holes that littered his face appeared along other exposed parts of flesh, namely his hands, before he casually pulled gloves out to cover them.

His deep laugh cut through the horrified silence before he addressed the royal before him, “How right you are, my dear prince. And, as king of all changelings, it falls upon my shoulders to find food for all of my subjects and your kingdom harbours so much. We shall feed, devouring it all before you even have the chance to stop us!”


End file.
